pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage (Rewrite Version)
This is my version of Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage. In Glitter Force, it's called Glitter Force Forever: Unity Stage. Characters Main Pretty Cures Pretty Cure Max Power! Pretty Cure Shining Stars! Pretty Cure Hopeful Stars! Smile Pretty Cure! Main Mascots Guest Pretty Cures Fukuda Aki(Amelia Edwards in the English Dub;Allison Lake/Glitter Bright in the Glitter Force dub):Aki is very smart,but has low self-esteem. She doesn't have any friends until she met the Cures. She looks up to them and wants to be as brave as they are. Her alter ego is Cure Solaire,the Cure of the Sun. Her theme color is orange. Hirose Katana(Kadie McAuley in the English Dub;Kandi Hennessey/Glitter Song in the Glitter Force dub):Katana is very popular and a worldwide idol. However,she just wants to live the life of a normal girl. She loves singing and cooking. Her alter ego is Cure Chanson,'''the Cure of Songs. Her theme color is red/pink. Guest Mascots Supporting Characters Transformations and Attacks Transformations Miyuki Transformation '''Smile Pact: Miyuki: Smile Pact: Cure Happy: Max Power and Shining Stars Group Transformation Nagisa, Honoka, Taiyo and Kazumi: Hikari: Karumi, Saki, Mai, Michiru and Kaoru: Cure Black: Cure White: Cure Sunday: Cure Moonstar: Cure Luminous: Cure Rubellite: Cure Bloom: Cure Egret: Cure Bright: Cure Windy: All: Cure Unity Original Japanese All: Pretty Cure! Unity Power! All: English Dub All: Pretty Cure! Unity Power! All: Attacks Unity Explosion Upgraded Forms Cure Unity Cure Black: Cure Unity Black Cure White: Cure Unity White Cure Sunday: Cure Unity Sunday Cure Moonstar: Cure Unity Moonstar Cure Luminous: Cure Unity Luminous Cure Rubellite: Cure Unity Rubellite Cure Bloom: Cure Unity Bloom Cure Egret: Cure Unity Egret Cure Bright: Cure Unity Bright Cure Windy: Cure Unity Windy Cure Dream: Cure Unity Dream Cure Rouge: Cure Unity Rouge Cure Lemonade: Cure Unity Lemonade Cure Mint: Cure Unity Mint Cure Aqua: Cure Unity Aqua Cure Lavender: Cure Unity Lavender Cure Happy: Cure Unity Happy Cure Sunny: Cure Unity Sunny Cure Peace: Cure Unity Peace Cure March: Cure Unity March Cure Beauty: Cure Unity Beauty Cure Solaire: Cure Unity Solaire Cure Chanson: Cure Unity Chanson Songs Pretty Cure Eien no Tomodachi (Opening Performed by Kudou Mayu) Pretty Cure Forever Friends~English Ver~We are Best Friends Pretty Cure (Performed by Jessie J) Friends (Performed by Ikeda Aya) A Star of Friends (English Song performed by Jennifer Lopez) English Dub Info and Voice Cast Info Voice Cast Rewrite Changes *Max Power, Shining Stars and Hopeful Stars are featured Cures while Fresh, Heartcatch and Suite are minor Cures, meaning they will only appear during the climax and ending. *Ayumi won't appear at all, neither will Fuu. *There will be a super form the Main Cures (with Cure Solaire and Cure Chanson) will earn during the battle against Fusion: Cure Unity (which is similar to Cure Rainbow, but with silver wings, although the Smile Cures' forms will have their outfits glowing in lighter colors). In Glitter Force, it is called Glitter Unity. Category:Movies Category:Crossovers